Aphrodite/Goddess Girls
'''Aphrodite '''is the prettiest goddessgirl at MOA, and she is one of the most popular goddessgirls there as well. She also got voted "best hair" and "prettiest". Aphrodite also wears different colored chitons everyday. She is effortlessly beautiful, and almost all the godboys at school fall head over heels for her. Medusa always wondered how Aphrodite could be effortlessly beautiful, despite the fact that she is immortal and is the goddessgirl of beauty as well. Despite her popularity, Medusa still teases her by the fact she was not born naturally. Aphrodite is also MOA's diva, and she is content about the title however considers herself witty. She is one of the main characters in the series. Personality Aphrodite is normally annoyed with all the attention of the godboys, but she has eyes only for Ares, and will do anything to catch his attention. Although, she can be full of herself, because she tends to carry a mirror around almost everywhere. Aphrodite's heart is just as big and beautiful as her looks. Aphrodite is also quite arrogant sometimes, as this fogs up the best of her personal characteristics. Aphrodite also likes to consider herself witty, as she believes that people should stop underestimating her character and believing her to be shallow. Aphrodite is a fame-diva who is too modest and humble for that much of a level of attention, thereby is very sick of it whenever many boys fight over her. Despite that, Aphrodite enjoys looking prim and proper, and she is never seen without carrying her mirror around. Early Life Without parents and an ambiguous heritage to this day, Aphrodite arose from the sea from sea foam. She is constantly mocked of her history by Medusa. School Life Having to be the prettiest goddessgirl in school and one of the most popular, godboys and boys swoon whenever she flashes her giggle or smile. Aphrodite admires the attention, however she desires it most coming out of her on-and-off crush, Ares. Ares shows great arrogance, but he does show signs on how he likes her. Sometimes, Aphrodite gets tired of the attention, and one time, she ended up giving the title to her BFF, Athena, and got easily upstaged. Aphrodite felt betrayed but it was all a misunderstanding. A boy will immediately come to her aid if she requires it, which she feels lucky to have. Aphrodite is also known at MOA by changing her chiton everyday and wearing makeup. Sometimes, Aphrodite gets envy and hate from Medusa who might be potentially jealous of Aphrodite), who nicknames her "bubbles". Friends Artemis - Artemis defended Aphrodite in the book "Aphrodite the Diva", when the annoying mortal boy named Pygmalion's name got split in half by the wind, who misunderstood which direction the goddessgirl of love was, his name got abbreviated into "Pyg". That drove Artemis mad because she thought that the writer called Aphrodite a pig. Ares - Ares, Aphrodite's on and off relationship maker, or splitter, actually cares for her. Not just because of her looks, but because of her heart. Although he can be seen to Aphrodite as merely a bully to the other godboys at school, she still likes him. Ariadne - Although the two just became friends in "Athena the Proud", Aphrodite believed that Ariadne's taste in color was impressive. Aphrodite also admired the fact that she was a princess, despite being a mortal. The two bonded instantly. Athena - Everyone got to know Aphrodite's weakness and her herself better in the book "Aphrodite the Beauty", when Aphrodite decides to give Athena a makeover, she actually made Athena look prettier than herself, so the godboys fell head over heels for Athena, and not her. Athena didn't mind of that, but when Ares started flirting with Athena, Aphrodite knew that crossed the line. She decided to spy on them and found out that Ares just wanted a city named after himself. Ares in the future got a city named after himself called Sparta. Hephaestus - Hephaestus' crush was Aphrodite and Aphrodite only, until Aphrodite decided to pair him up with Aglaia, the goddess of grace. Though Hephaestus' affections were pure to Aphrodite when she needed a friend, he made her a golden bracelet and she still wears it. Iris - Aphrodite agreed with Iris' statement on how she thought that the godboys' ideas on their Girl Games were very lame. The two are acquaintances. Persephone - Aphrodite shows that she is protective over Persephone and acts quite motherly, encouraging her to have a better choice in boys. Aphrodite's protective nature was proven in the book "Persephone the Phony". Though trying to help Persephone, she got Persephone in trouble with her mother. The two remain good friends as everyone in the Goddess Girls are best friends with each other as well. Appearance Aphrodite has big blue eyes, peach skin, brown eyebrows, curly and long golden hair, bright cute pink lips (unknown if it is lipstick), and long eyelashes (unknown if it is makeup). Outfits Aphrodite has heart-shaped earrings, with a "Goddess Girl" golden necklace. She also has long, chitons that have a small cut on the edge. Aphrodite wears pink or red ribbons in her hair, red sandals and a shiny gold bangle. In other books, it is said that she changes her chitons everyday, and she showed that her chiton changed color in the book "Aphrodite the Diva". Color Scheme Aphrodite wears constructed colors. She wears shaded-red colors, such as pink. Most of the time she changes the color of her outfit. Category:Book Characters Category:Goddess Girls Characters